disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Khan
Khan is a character in Disney's 1998 animated feature film, Mulan. He is Fa Mulan's beloved steed, who aids her in the war against the Huns. Background Khan is the Fa family's horse, though he is usually seen in the possession of Mulan. It is unknown how long he has belonged to them, but he is very loyal to Mulan. Personality Though incapable of human speech, Khan has an expressive personality and usually communicates through snorts, whinnies, and body language. He shows human levels of intelligence, falling down and laughing at Mulan's failed attempt to act like a man. Despite his lack of actual speech, it appears that Mushu can understand him and will respond. Khan has a specific dislike of the dragon, likely stemming from various insults that Mushu directed at him during their meeting. Khan is shown to be very loyal and courageous, as he chooses to pursue Mulan during an avalanche. He sometimes appears to silently snark at events, particularly when Mulan notices a number of naked soldiers going to bathe. Compared to the likes of Mushu or Cri-Kee, Khan is rather stern and no-nonsense. He was unamused by Mulan's attempt to have Little Brother do her chores, and was disinterested in Mulan's practice at being a man. Appearances ''Mulan Khan is first seen at the Fa Family home, noticing Little Brother, Mulan's pet dog, doing her chores. Later, he is seen taking Mulan to her mother and grandmother to get her ready to see the Matchmaker. When Mulan shows up in her male guise to take him to the army with her, he initially shows fear, not recognizing her at all; however, Mulan is able to quickly calm him down and he realizes who it is. Mulan then rides him off to the war. The next day, he and Mulan are shown to be in the forest next to the training grounds. Mulan asks him if her voice and personality impression is okay; his only response is falling to the ground and laughing at how ridiculous it is. Khan's haughtiness is then seen, when he first sees Mushu he tramples him to the ground, probably taking him for a rodent instead of a miniature dragon. He also gets offended by Mushu when he compares Khan to a cow if Mushu were his "actual" size. Khan snaps at him, prompting Mushu to shout "Down, Bessie!". During her military training, Mulan seems to take Khan most places she goes even when she goes to bathe. Like her, Khan is disgusted by the sight of the naked soldiers, shuddering in discomfort when they run past. After Mulan's training is over, Mushu tries to get Mulan into the war to become a war hero. When he and Cri-Kee ask him for a ride he simply knocks Mushu off his back and proceeds to ignore him, so Mushu and Cri-Kee resolve to use a random Panda instead. Khan also shows annoyance with Mushu when he accidentally sets off one of the Army's cannons causing their position given away to the Huns igniting a battle. During the mountain scene, Khan's physical strength and loyalty are shown. Khan breaks away from a man trying to soothe him in order to catch up with Mulan. After doing so he is able to help Mulan save Shang from suffocating in the snow. Khan must be able to withstand pressure many times his own weight to be able to ride and coordinate through the massive amount of snow causing the avalanche while carrying Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-Kee at the same time. He does get in trouble by almost falling off a cliff but Yao, Ling, and Chien Po and several other army men pull them to safety (though of course, Chien Po did most of the work). When Mulan's identity is discovered after the medic tended to her injuries, Khan tries to stop Shang from executing Mulan and is held back by one of his soldiers ordered by Chi Fu. Mulan is spared, but she and Khan are deserted by the army. Khan takes care of Mulan, keeps her warm and shows sorrow for her. He also becomes offended again when Mushu calls him a (literal) sheep. After Mulan kills Shan Yu, his intelligence is put on display once more as he bows to Mulan along with the rest of the citizens of China. He is last seen as Mulan rides him home to see her family. Mulan II'' Khan appears in the film, once again serving as Mulan's main form of transportation on her mission to Quigong. When Mushu tries to break up the engagement of Mulan and Shang, Khan catches wind and pummels Mushu with his hooves. Gallery Trivia *Khan is the third horse to be owned by a Disney Princess; Major being the first and Philippe being the second. *Throughout the movie, Mushu refers to Khan as a "cow," yet only once, after the Hun archers attack the cart carrying cannons with fire arrows and destroy it, Mushu calls Khan a horse. *The name "Khan" translates to "prince" but can also mean "king" or "leader" in many Tuco-Mongol languages. *Khan's hair color (black) is representative of the "female" yin, while Shang's horse's hair color (white) is representative of the "male" yang. Category:Mulan characters Category:Horses Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Live-action characters